1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photographing lens apparatus, and more particularly to a photographing lens apparatus having four optical lenses and suitable for small photographing device.
2. The Related Art
With the growth of the consumer electronic markets, the request for photographing module is also increasing. Particularly to the camera equipped in photograph phone, tablet computer and laptop, optical lens almost become the mainstream accessories. However, in order to be installed in the mounting body which itself becomes more and more slim, small and light, the photographing module must be compact accordingly. Besides, image quality and pixels of the optical lens are also important considerations for customers to choose.
In order to improve the image quality, more and more electronic products use multi-lenses in their photographing module. However, the incident light would reflect on the surface of the lens. When a strong beam enters the photographing module, the reflected light arise from multiple reflecting surfaces each other could cause the flare and ghost at the imaging area. Although the reflect impact of the lenses could be reduced by coating the lenses, said flare and ghost still cannot be completely eliminated when the incident light is too strong or the incident angle of said incident light is too large. For those multiple-lenses photographing module in small size, the incident light would easily be reflected at the periphery of the lens located nearest to the image plane and cause multiple reflection, due to the angle of incident of the incident light in these area is usually larger than other places.
In view of these disadvantages above, the photographing module and the imaging lens apparatus should be improved.